


Love is Blind but Kind

by Sora901



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic! Castiel, Blind! Reader - Freeform, Child Abuse, Depression, Foster Care, Handicapped! Reader, No One Has Parents, No Supernatural AU, Other, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wards of the State, orphaned children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora901/pseuds/Sora901
Summary: You had been blind since you were ten and were abandoned because of your new found disability. You were put into a home for orphaned children where you met your best friend Gabriel Milton. You went along with his seemingly harmless pranks but when the orphanage has had enough and gets rid of them at the same time and end up as Wards of the State and in the care of the charismatic Mama Missouri. She already has a house full of kids who are all also Wards of the State and full of problems and issues. Mama sets them all straight and gives them the love and care they all deserve. But when a set of twins that have plagued all of their lives comes to the home will Mama be able to fix this mess?





	1. Chapter One The Great Mama Missouri

You had been blind since you were ten years old. The transition wasn't as drastic as some might think you were still young and learning so it didn't effect you too horribly. You adjusted well over time clumsily learning Braille and gaining enough sense to be able to walk around all over again. You were put into foster care as soon as you were out of rehabilitation. You were surprisingly indifferent about being abandoned for your new disability. The home you were put into was full of both warm and cold kids in a cozy room lined wall to wall with bunk beds. You were positive you were never going to leave. Everyone knew that the older you were and if you had a disability the less likely it was for you to be adopted. As comfortable as it was it never felt like home to you. A few years passed and hundreds of children came and left yet here you are. Sitting on the same bunk you were assigned and have called your own for three long years now. 

You're sixteen now and there wasn't much hope for you to get adopted. Your bunk mate Gabriel was in the same boat as you. He came in a few days after you and you've been bunk mates ever since. Gabe as you fondly called him was a huge prankster and loves it when you run interference for him. I mean what good kind hearted person would ignore a poor blind girl in need of assistance. He loves candy and often steals that and other things for the two of you when the home goes out. What started as a scratch my back and I'll scratch yours relationship turned into a lovely friendship. The two of you developed a close bond and a somewhat unhealthy dependency on one another. You were peacefully listening to an audio book when you felt the bed dip next to you. You smelt the familiar peppermint and green apple a huge smile making it's way onto your face. You pat the bed next to you feeling for your CD player pausing your book. You tugged off your big clunky headphones and turned to Gabriel expectantly.

Your smile quickly disappeared as Gabriel took your hands into his, his usual happy energy was replaced by seriousness. You tilted your head to the side and squeezed his hands. "Gabe what's wrong?" You asked holding onto him tighter with every word. You bit your lip nervously as fear clawed at your stomach."Our case worker is here and wants to talk to us again." There was an edge to his voice that sent shivers down your spine. "Again? But Paisley talked to us just yesterday." Your voice was laced with confusion when the realization hit you like a ton of bricks. "Wait Gabe you don't think we're going there do you?!" You whisper yelled your voice cracking, Gabriel didn't say anything but you felt his eyes leave you. "I don't know sugar. It's been two years and no one has even considered us." He muttered, he was right of course but you both knew everyone who went there never left.

Sure you and Gabriel had your problems with depression, anxiety, and your dependency on one another was anything but healthy. And sure the two of you caused a bit of trouble every now and then in the home, but you had never hurt anyone. So why were you being sent there? Gabriel sensed your rising panic and took your face into his hands, you placed your hands around his wrists and held on for dear life. "Nothing is set in stone yet. There's a chance some family might actually want both of us. Or Paisley forgot to tell us something last time." Gabriel's words were slow and grounding and calmed you as you nodded into his hands. "Good. Now that we're calm let's go see what she has to tell us." Gabriel encourages as you again nodded. Gabriel stood one of his hands leaving you as the other grabbed your hand. You stood Gabriel acting as your eyes as he lead you through the cramped halls. The familiar sound of multitudes of kids playing was oddly calming. Gabriel stopped and you were so lost in your own thoughts that you ran into him. You felt his eyes return to you and concern roll off of him. You forced a smile trying to silently reassure him that you were fine.

You felt his eyes leave you once more as you heard a door open. "Ah- Gabriel and (Name) right on time as always." Paisley's high pitched nasally voice praised. You felt Gabriel's grip tighten and you rubbed your thumb back and forth over the back of his hand for comfort. "I bet you're wondering why you're here considering our last meeting was only yesterday." Of course you were but you had sense enough to bite the remark back and simply nodded. "Well I'll make this brief. The board has decided that the two of you have been here for too long and have caused more harm than good. So in an unanimous decision you two will be put into the care of Mama Missouri. As you well know you will never be able to leave her care even when you are legal adults." She sounded so calm and indifferent she had been a part of you and Gabriel's fucked up lives for years now and she clearly didn't give a fuck.

"That's a load of bullshit." Gabriel spat after a few agonizingly long moments. He was shaking his grip on your hand painfully tight. You grabbed his hand with both of yours trying to provide comfort. "See? This is what we're talking about children shouldn't be exposed to such language." Paisley said her voice cold and emotionless. "I suggest you begin to pack whatever belongings you have now because you'll be off tomorrow afternoon." You were shaking now uncontrollably as Gabriel continued to shout at her. You couldn't even understand what he was saying it was like you were underwater. You came back to crushing reality as you and Gabriel were being escorted out of the office and back to your rooms by Alistair. You hadn't even realized you were crying until Gabriel had begun to gently shushing you as Alistair's cold unnerving touch guided you. As soon as you sat down on the familiar lumpy mattress with Gabriel by your side. As soon as Alistair's presence left the room Gabriel began full on sobbing.

"It's all my fault we're leaving (Name)!" He wailed as he clung to your shirt you face pressed into his shoulder. You shushed him as you ran your fingers through his familiar silky soft hair. "Hush Gabe this isn't your fault." Your voice was surprisingly even and stern even though a storm of emotions was tearing through you. Gabriel continued to cry and kept repeating how sorry he was. You continued to brush through his hair singing softly and rocking him gently. Soon enough he fell into exhausted sleep from crying. 

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

You woke up early the next day to Gabriel holding onto you like you were his life line. You felt like you had been hit by a bus your mind still reeling from the tornado of emotions that went through you the day before. You had no idea what time it was and you weren't about to take your hands off of Gabriel to check. You just continued as   
always had before resting your cheek on his head and continued to pet him and hum quietly. You recoiled suddenly against the very familiar cold fingers that brushed your arm. Your face twisted in discomfort and Alistair's familiar creepy voice sent chills down your spine. "I'm going to miss your nightly singing. But it's ten now and the two of you are leaving at one so you might want to get up and pack." His touch left you after that and you shook in disgust. Gabriel stirred and groaned softly then snuggled back into you causing you to laugh softly. "Gabe c'mon please wake up we have to pack today you know?" Your voice was soft as you clumsily rubbed his cheek, you felt his eyelashes flutter open against your neck. "That's it." You encouraged as you trailed up his face to his forehead and brushed his hair away.

You felt his cheek puff out against your collarbone. "Fine but only because you asked nicely." He muttered as he pulled away from you. Your skin tingled where he had been. The air around the two of your was tense as he pulled out two duffel bags for you. You and Gabriel were always touching each other in one way or another as a silent way of supporting one another. You packed your measly five outfits and stuffed bear from your biological home. You packed your amazingly cool Braille clock Gabriel stole you, your phone (which he also stole), your charger,your huge pack of double A batteries, your huge case of CD's, your big clunky headphones and your small portable one. And of course you couldn't forget about you precious Polaroid camera and the extra film. You pulled down your wall decorations which were just a bunch of blurry pictures of you and your family before everything went to shit, and of you and Gabriel. You had him describe them to you often.

Gabriel climbed up to his bunk and kept his hand where you could reach it as he pulled down his own decorations which were wrappers that reminded him of things and wrappers of rare candies he had the pleasure of eating.He carefully placed each one in the side pocket of his duffel bag. You smiled at the sound it had always brought you peace and calmed you. You heard the bead squeak under his weight as he shifted to get the others. You rested your head against the cold metal and closed you unseeing eyes behind your opaque glasses. You never took them off even when you slept since you were disfigured from your blindness.

You felt Gabriel's familiar warmth touch the crown of your head and you pressed into it. You heard him sigh and the bed shift as he probably turned to face you. "Come on sugar don't fall into it again." He whispered as he ran his fingers through your hair. You didn't answer and just let your dead weight fall into his hand as he trace circles into your cheek. He began to hum a nameless tune knowing it would calm you down. He grabbed your hand gently and pressed it against the corner of his mouth and you felt it twitch upward and you knew he was smiling. A small bloom of happiness formed in your chest and you smiled despite the whirlwind that was tearing through you.

 

You felt all chocked up at lunch this was going to be your last one. Sure you and Gabriel weren't going to miss the screams of the younger children not getting their way but, you had amazing memories at this huge ancient huge wood table. You continually brushed your sensitive finger tips over the smooth aged wood. You remember this is the first place you had a proper conversation with Gabriel.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

You were sitting nervously at the dinner table. The loud yells and screams spiking your anxiety, you bit your lip as you fiddled with your walking stick when you felt someone sit next to you on the long bench you all used as a chair. The odd smell combination of green apple and peppermint assaulted your nose. You turned to the smell expectantly excited that someone besides you caseworker, Alistair, and Azazel might talk to you. "So uh, my names Gabriel I just uh moved into the bunk above yours and... yeah." He mumbled awkwardly as you heard the sound of fabric shifting knowing he was probably looking to shake your hand and you blushed. "I'm (Name), um I'm fairly new too and I'm blind." You said quietly and you felt the realization pool off of him as he clumsily put his hand down. "Wait blind?!" He exclaimed after a few moments of silence. "That's perfect! You see I'm known for pulling pranks how about you help me and I'll help me and I'll help you?" You crinkled you nose confused. "Wait help you how can I help you?" You asked resting your hands on the small space of the bench between you. "You know just distract them fall down, act like you're lost, let one of those brats steal your cane, beg for help I dunno." Gabriel said exasperated and you nodded slowly. "Okay those things are all fair, but what do I get out of it?" You asked tilting your head to one side expectantly, Gabriel sat quietly for a moment thinking before you heard the snap of fingers. "Oh! I know I'll steal anything that you want!" He sounded so excited, you smiled his happiness contagious. "Alright I'm in to seal the deal I wanna take a picture with you." You told him as you poked around the floor with your foot looking for your bag. You found it and smiled happily as you set your back against Gabriel's chest as he took the picture. You asked him to date it and thus your friendship was born.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

You smiled at the memory and you felt Gabriel brush his shoulder against yours. "You thinking about when we met too?" He asked you softly as he put a tray of unknown food in front of you. "Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday. I just realized hoe much of an asshole you were for using me like you did in the beginning before before you cared if I was alright." You muttered as you rested your head on his shoulder. "Oh come one who wouldn't of cared after what Alistair and Azazel did to you. I hate those guys... Hey! That's a plus to this we don't have to deal with them anymore!" Gabriel cheered and you giggled as you felt familiar cold hands on your arms. You flinched away curling yourself into Gabriel. "Well even if you won't miss us we'll miss you.~" Alistair and Azazel cooed as they trailed up your arm towards your face like they had so many times before. You shuddered despite your best efforts to conceal your fear you still had the scars from when Gabriel asked you to distract them so he could get into the Headmasters office. You hadn't even registered that Gabriel had moved until the icy hands were gone and Gabriel was in full fledged mama bear mode. You could hear his shouts well over the other screams and wails. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER THINK OF TOUCHING HER AGAIN YOU WON'T HAVE FINGERS!!! NOW GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!" He screamed as he crushed you into his chest. You heard Alistair and Azazel chuckle their heavy footsteps heading in your direction. 

You curled into yourself drawing your knees up to your chest. "I promise we'll figure out something just as bad and we'll live together at Mama Missouri's forever and continue what we started a year ago." Alistair whispered to you as you felt Gabriel push between you yet again he tried to get a supervisor to help but, they saw nothing wrong with the twins behavior. The next thing you hear was a series of punches you didn't know who was throwing or was receiving. Your body moved on it's own accord as you grabbed the nearest boy which thankfully was Gabriel. He struggled for a moment then relaxed. He continued shouting profanities at them and you just squeezed him tighter. You felt unfamiliar hands around your waist and cried out for Gabriel as you were tore away from him. You felt Gabriel's hand narrowly missed yours as you were dragged away. You whimpered and cried as you walked down some stairs.

You found yourself in a car your feet hitting a familiar duffel bag as whoever picked you up tossed your walking stick in. You gasped in pain as it whacked you in the face right across the bridge of your nose causing a nosebleed. Suddenly you were all alone applying gentle pressure to your nose. You curled up in the backseat feeling Gabriel's duffel bag or yours you couldn't tell in the floor on the other side of the car. You flinched as you heard three sets of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. You sucked in a breath and waited in anticipation, fear taking over your emotions. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding when the familiar smell of peppermint and green apple hit your nose. You let out a naked cry of relief and reached out for him. His hands found yours as you felt his eyes look you over as he pressed his fingers gently against your nose causing you to hiss in pain. He pressed your hand to his lips and you felt it twitch into a frown. You were confused as to why he wasn't talking and opened your mouth to ask when he suddenly covered your mouth you obediently stayed silent.

You heard the front door of the car open and someone climb in. "I hope you two are happy now you don't even get a last meal." The Head Mistress's cold low voice seethed and now you understood why Gabriel didn't talk. The Head Mistress wasn't someone to be trifled with so you simply lay your head on Gabriel's chest as he wrapped his arms around you for comfort as the Head Mistress drove. You then fell asleep with the comforting scent of green apple and peppermint to keep your senses full. 

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

You woke up to the care lurching forward as the Head Mistress slung the car into park. You were so sleepy and delirious the Head Mistress had to all but, drag you out of the car much to your displeasure. Gabriel placed a steadying hand in your shoulder as you walked towards an unknown place. You smelled Paisley's familiar fruity perfume as she passed you and knocked on the door that was somewhere ahead of you. "Why hello Miss Paisley.~" The sweetest most motherly voice you had ever had the pleasure of hearing greeted. "Hello Mama." Paisley greeted with her super peppy voice she always used when she was dropping off kids. "None of my children are home right now, but please do come in my newest lovelies." Mama cooed in her lovely voice, you were so enchanted by it you had to be shoved forward by the Head Mistress.

And so the four of you went inside...


	2. Chapter 2

As you walked forward it must have been the first time Mama Missouri had seen you and Gabriel because she gasped. "Oh lord what happened to the two of you." Her voice was full of concern and love you felt your heart warm again and smiled barely. You heard either Paisley or the Head Mistress scoff as Mama walked towards you and Gabriel.

"They were in a fight Mama that's why they have the bruises and are here a bit early." The Head Mistress summarized as you felt an unbelievably warm smooth hand press to your cheek the other holding Gabriel's you assumed. "A scrawny little thing like this an' a little ol' blind girl in a fight there ain't no way." Mama's voice held so much sternness you turned away from her feeling like you were in trouble. Mama clicked her tongue and you knew Gabriel had done the same.

"This is all that I need to see I'll take them no interview or files needed." Mama told them her voice holding so much certainty and you felt hope bloom in your chest. "Mama are you positive these two are really rough around the edges no ones even considered either of them in two years." You felt the hope leave as quickly as it came. You felt Mama's warm thumb brush against your cheek and you heard Gabriel sigh feeling her comfort too. "These are the kind of children that I need to take care of then." Her voice was soft and as sweet as honey. 

"Alright then but by policy we must have you there for the interview and have you look at their files to know exactly the kind of children you're dealing with." The Head Mistress told her coldly with no room for argument this was the step you and Gabriel were always sent off at it, if you even made it that far. You bit your lip nervously as you grabbed Gabriel's hand clutching onto it for dear life. He rubbed his thumb back and forth soothingly. You felt Mama's warmth leave your cheek and the air shift as she walked away from you.

"Alright y'all follow me we'll talk about this over some lunch." Mama told you as she the Head Mistress and Paisley walked on ahead you looked over to Gabriel completely lost. He brought your hands up to his lips and you felt the muscles twitch up and you knew he was smiling. You smiled back as you walked with him a few feet behind Paisley and the Head Mistress neither of you had said a word yet. 

"Now then pumpkins let's talk." Mama said as she placed a plate of unknown food and a drink in front of you and Gabriel. You awkwardly pat the table and found your glass and plate and finally after a few agonizing seconds found your fork. You sipped on your drink which was amazingly good sweet tea as you nudged Gabriel's foot to tell him to talk. "Hello Ms. Missouri-" He couldn't continue because Mama Missouri cut him off. "Everyone calls me Mama honey." She told him and you assumed he nodded because he didn't say anything. "My name is Gabriel Milton. I'm sixteen I've lived at the home for two years with this nerd." He said as he flicked your arm you huffed but didn't say anything. "I'm known for being a prankster but I prefer the term trickster, and she is my assistant. We have been best friends for a while now and we have been... really supportive of one another." You felt his eyes linger on you as he said that after a few moments he snapped out of his trance. "Uh anyway I vabsolutely love candy of all kinds and forms I actually have a wrapper collection." You heard the Head Mistress mutter something under her breath.

"Um I have abandonment issues and manic depression as well as mild anxiety. And about my parents they just simply forgot about me..." Gabriel's voice became small at the end clearly displaying his discomfort with the subject of his biological home. "I guess the last thing you need to know is my birthday is September the 29th." He finished awkwardly and brushed his foot against yours silently telling you it was your turn.

"Oh uh r-right. My name is (Y/N) (L/N). I'm sixteen as well and my birthday is (Y/B/D). I've been completely blind since I was twelve. I've lived at the home for two years with this dweeb." You said smiling as you kicked him under the table lightly. "Anyways um my parents are the ones who blinded me so..." You muttered sadly your voice almost nonexistent. You felt Gabriel's hand around yours and a reassuring squeeze. You stayed distant for a few moments and jerked your head snapping yourself back to the present. "I have major depression, severe anxiety and PTSD. I guess that's all there is to me." You finished and Mama's stunned silence followed. You just knew this was it that she was going to send you away like everyone else. 

You let out a noise of surprise as you were pulled into a bone crushing hug. It was Mama you somehow knew from the warmth and sheer love you were feeling. Before you knew it you were holding onto her for dear life and you heard Gabriel crying. Mama hushed him and rubbed her hand up and down on your back her voice soft and full of emotion. She started to rock side to side laying her cheek on the top of your head as Gabriel's cries reduced to hiccups. 

 

You had no idea how long you Mama and Gabriel sat there holding onto each other. The sound of an uncomfortable cough caught your sensitive ears and you immediately flinched and pulled way from Mama abruptly wiping your face being careful of your glasses so you wouldn't shift them. You felt eyes on you and you squirmed uncomfortably. You felt Gabriel lay his head on your shoulder and wrapping his arms around yours clearly becoming moody so you brushed his hair with your fingers. He leant into your touch and sighed as the Head Mistress and Paisley put your files on the table. Or that's what you assumed by the rustling sound of paper. 

You heard Mama hum or huff every now and then. You shifted nervously hitting your foot against the other to distract yourself. Gabriel shifted on your shoulder and sighed contently. As you tapped your feet on the hardwood floor the sound oddly calming your nerves. You perked up as your heard a pen click and you were flooded with hope and gratitude. You heard it scratching as someone wrote. You set your head on Gabriel's and brushed your fingers over his coat buttons the smooth plastic soothing to touch. Gabriel stopped caring when you did stuff like this a long time ago and you were grateful after all touch was the one of the only things grounding you to your surroundings. 

"Well if that's all you two can leave now." Mama told Paisley and the Head Mistress her voice a touch colder. You heard the footsteps disappear somewhere off to the left the Head Mistress and Paisley congratulating Mama on her adoptions and Mama wishing them well as you heard the door click close. You heard Mama sigh and walk back to where you and Gabriel were. "Now then my babies let's get you two into a room how 'bout it?" Mama took yours and Gabriel's hands leading you somewhere in her spacious house. Since you had opened up about your separation anxiety she was more than happy to accommodate you two. 

Her warm hands guided you gracefully through her big home. You heard a gasp from Gabriel as you felt the air from a door being opened. "Here you are sugars your forever room." Mama said sweetly you heard the loud clatter of something hitting the floor and running footsteps as Gabriel ran in you were hesitant and ungracefully swiped at the air in front of you. You heard Gabriel jump around excitedly somewhere in front of you. You bit your lip and took a small step forward wishing desperately for your cane. You felt kinda helpless and your face burned with embarrassment as you tripped over something you didn't sense in front of you. You heard a tiny noise from Gabriel and his familiar hands around yours. "I'm so sorry!" He sputtered as he brought you farther into the room. You giggled and spread your arms out and noticed you couldn't feel any walls. A huge smile made its way onto your face. You tilted your head to Gabriel curiosity clear on your face. "Oh Gabe will you describe it to me?" You asked excited and Gabriel smiled softly. "Of course." He replied as he guided you even deeper into the room. 

"We have bunk beds again but these ones are a different kind of wood and we have amazingly soft mattresses." He told you as you brushed your sensitive fingers over the glossy surface. "What color?" You asked tentatively as Gabriel smiled. "Reddish brown. The walls are a light baby blue color. And there's little pink flowers on it." He watched as you brushed your hands over the chalky paint your imagination trying to show you what Gabriel was seeing. "There's two dressers both of them are white with black fancy looking handles. And the doors are white too." He added as you felt the dresser playing with the handles a small smile on your face. "There's a small table in here too it has two chairs and is white like the dressers it's plastic I think and the chairs are plastic too." Gabriel told you as you sat down delighted. You beamed up at him and he could feel the happiness rolling off of you. It's been a while since he'd seen you like this he was filled with warmth at the sight. Unknown to either of you Mama was watching from the doorway a soft motherly smile on her face. You excitedly spun around your feet hitting something soft and you instantly recoiled and looked to Gabriel scared. "Hey. Hey you're good, you're good it was just our duffle bags." He assured and you sighed in relief. "Speaking of those we should probably unpack huh?" You asked you didn't expect your voice to be so emotional. This was so surreal being here standing in your forever home. It felt so right and fulfilling better than you ever imagined.

You unpacked occasionally asking Gabriel what you were holding but managing to organize your clothes how you liked them in outfits. You grinned and fist bumped the air in victory. Gabriel laughed at you and you smiled. "Gabriel! (Y/N)!" You heard mama's sweet voice call from somewhere in the house. You pushed your duffle bag against the dresser so you could find it easily and stood up. You turned to Gabriel's general direction as his hurried shuffling died down. You heard his footsteps near and the familiar cold metal of your beloved walking stick. "Oh how I missed you Stickly!" You cooed as you pulled another laugh from Gabriel. You grinned your mood always improving when you got someone to laugh or smile. 

You tapped your stick as you walked more confidently this time having a better grasp of your surroundings this go round. You let the sound of Gabriel's footsteps in front you guide you and turned in the direction he went. This continued for several turns and adjoining hallways. Your mind was becoming muddled as you lost track of all the steps and turns you were trying to remember. You sighed frustrated the house considerably bigger than you bargained for but if you were going to house a bunch of rowdy children it paid off you supposed. You slid your stick on the floor when Gabriel's footsteps suddenly stopped you stopped as well. "Are we here?" You asked tilting your head to the side. "Uh about that I might of gotten us lost..." Gabriel trailed off and you felt panic creep up on you.

"L-Lost?!" You squeaked as Gabriel laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah." He muttered as you felt your heart rate speed up. "M-Mama!" You called out feeling scared as Gabriel started to pace in the long hallway. "Mama!" He called out his voice way louder than yours as he grabbed your hands causing you to drop Stickly. He cupped your face as you started to hyperventilate. "We're okay. We're okay-" He assured you as he patted your cheek. "Are you lost?!" Mama's voice called as heavy footsteps came closer to your direction. "Yes! Please come find us!" Gabriel answered as he picked up Stickly. I heard a door somewhere around us open and Mama's sweet perfume hit my nose. "Oh hons." She muttered as she enveloped us in a hug I flinched at first then relaxed into her hold. "Come now my children will be home soon and I want you to meet them." She said as she took our hands and lead us away. 

We stood in front of something as car doors slammed and loud laughter echoed from outside as the door opened....


End file.
